


Titans In A Bar

by mielipieli



Series: The Titans never really stopped being teens within [5]
Category: Titans (Comics)
Genre: Alcohol, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 10:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13702512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mielipieli/pseuds/mielipieli
Summary: The Titans go to a bar and talk.





	Titans In A Bar

“What are you guys having?”, the waitress asked with a friendly smile on her face. 

“One Moscow Mule, please”, Donna said and closed the menu she had been looking at. 

Wally grinned: “For me, too.”

“Two Moscow Mules”, the Waitress said and looked expectantly at Garth.

“One Gin Tonic, please.”

“For me just a Sprite”, Roy said with a smile. He seemed a bit uncomfortable in the bar but he’d insisted that he wouldn’t mind. 

“Make that two”, Dick added.

Donna whined: “Don’t be boooring, Dick. It’s so much more fun when you’re drunk.”

“No, I’ll be the only one who actually gets drunk”, Dick said firmly.

“Plea...ease”, Wally pouted.

“He’ll have a Mojito”, Garth said and ignored Dick’s protests. 

\-----------------

“You’re kidding me, right?”, Dick asked and took a big gulp of his Mojito. Donna tried to hide her grin. Wally didn’t.

Garth shrugged: “I’m just saying you would be the best person for a magical being to possess. Well, out of the six of us. Roy might work, too.”

 

Roy didn’t seem particularly surprised by Garth’s statement. 

“No, I heard you. What I don’t get is why you would think that?”

Lilith giggled.

“You have magic”, Garth said. Dick looked at him as if he’d grown antlers. “Not a lot. But, you know, magic in your blood. A faint magical glow. Magic passed down through the generations.”

“Oh my god. I’m such a stereotype”, Dick whined. Wally laughed as quietly as he could. 

Garth raised his eyebrows: “I thought you knew.”

“How would I?”, Dick sounded horrified. “And why exactly does that make me perfect for magical possession?”

“A bit of magic makes it easier for the posesser to use magic but too much makes it easier for the posessee to resist”, Garth explained.

“And Roy would be good because…”

“He believes in magic”, Garth said. “He was raised with stories of magic and he believes in them. It helps.”

Roy shrugged with a grin. Dick exed his Mojito. They all stared at him. He breathed in carefully.

Wally raised his eyebrows: “Dick, tell us if you’re going to get a panic attack.”

Dick frowned: “I’m… not entirely sure, yet.”

“Can I get you anything else?”, the waitress asked looking at Dick.

“Three shots of vodka, please”, he said and stared at the table in front of him. 

“Dick, give us something we can work with”, Donna said softly and looked at Lilith who simply shook her head. She wasn’t getting a read. 

Dick breathed in: “I’m not sure why I’m freaking out this much.”

“That’s okay, Dick. Just tell us if we can help.”

The waitress came back with the shots and placed them in the middle of the table, apparently believing that they were for three different people. Dick quickly thanked her and downed the first shot. He looked better afterwards. Like the harsh burning vodka - it wasn’t a very good bar - had shaken him awake.

“Garth, how exactly would I know that?”, Dick said calmly.

Garth looked a bit guilty: “I just assumed you knew and never really thought about it that much. There’s magic everywhere in Atlantis. I sometimes forget that it’s not the same in the surface world.”

\-----------------

Donna put down her drink and looked Dick over. Was he already drunk enough for her questions? Dick laughed and made a sound while breathing in between the laughter. Oh, yeah. That was his drunk laugh.

“Dick, I have a very important question for you”, she said and everyone turned to her.

Dick raised his eyebrows but his shoulders stayed relaxed: “What is it?”

“Where does ‘do the butts match’ come from?”

The entire table was quiet for a few seconds. Then Dick started giggling: “Bruce. It’s all Bruce.”

“I knew it!”, Roy shouted a bit too loudly. The bartender shot him a look and he continued more quietly: “Ollie was wrong!”

Dick continued to giggle: “He’s NANANANABATMAN, Batmanlover123, BatFam65 and the most important one GLcansuckit. He started every single one of the big Batman conspiracy theories. All of them. He claims it’s ‘for the secret identity’”, Dick made a Batman voice, ”but it’s at least 90% fun.”

\---------------

An hour later Dick suddenly got a very serious and maybe slightly haunted expression.

“I need to tell you something”, he whispered.

Wally raised his eyebrows: “What do you need to tell us?”

Dick continued to whisper: “I did it. I named everything. I started the Bat-naming thing. Before me it was just called a car. Then it was the Batmobile.”

Roy’s eyes went wide with childish glee and he whispered: “Holy shit, is someone recording this?”

“Sssh”, Wally said without looking away from Dick who seemed to be planning to continue.

“Bruce acts like it was his idea. He didn’t tell anyone. Not Clark. Not Diana. Not my siblings. Oh god, I need to tell my siblings.”

“Please do”, Roy’s voice was cracking from holding back laughter.

Dick was looking for his phone, which Donna had taken from him when he’d wanted to call Shawn.

Donna raised his eyebrows: “As much as I’d like to see that, I really think we should get back. You need to go to bed.”

“No!”, Roy whined.

“Hate to tell you, Roy, but this phase lasts about twenty minutes and then Dick just falls asleep”, Wally agreed with Donna. 

“I know but think of the blackmail material!”

“Yeah, no. We’re going home”, Donna said and with that it was decided.


End file.
